


Prezent

by juana_a



Series: Tak kończy się świat [2]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Apocalypse, Companion Piece, F/F, M/M, POV Original Character, POV Third Person, Post-Canon, Romance, post-apocalyps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-20
Updated: 2011-12-20
Packaged: 2017-10-27 14:43:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/296962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juana_a/pseuds/juana_a
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Z wyjazdu do Londynu Artur przywozi Brytyjczyka, informacje, wyładowaną bronią ciężarówkę, zawinięty w kawałek marynarki obraz, krótko przystrzyżone włosy i kulę w ramieniu.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Prezent

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kubis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kubis/gifts).



> Companion piece do [Pułapki](http://archiveofourown.org/works/178739). Bez tego może nie mieć za bardzo sensu. Napisane na komentfikaton na [](multifandom-pl.livejournal.com</a>multifandom_pl</a>.</p>)

Z wyjazdu do Londynu Artur przywozi Brytyjczyka, informacje, wyładowaną bronią ciężarówkę, zawinięty w kawałek marynarki obraz, krótko przystrzyżone włosy i kulę w ramieniu.

Dochodzi trzecia nad ranem, noc jest szczególnie zimna, nawet jak na połowę listopada. Alex pełni wartę przy branie, kiedy z mgły wyłania się pędząca z zawrotną prędkością ciężarówka. Siedzący obok Perrin wstaje i odbezpiecza broń. Alex wystarczy jedno spojrzenie na bladą twarz siedzącego na miejscu pasażera Majora, na jego zakrwawione palce konwulsyjnie zaciskające się na ramieniu. Otwierają bramę zanim samochód zdąży się przed nią zatrzymać. Pytania zaczyna zadawać dopiero, kiedy Tanya kończy zszywać ranę i deklaruje, że Artur będzie żył.

— To jest Eames — mówi Ariadne, jakby to tłumaczyło wszystko, obserwując jak mężczyzna — Eames — i Artur znikają w drzwiach do klitki, która dotychczas robiła za kwaterę jej i Majora.

— Eames? — pyta Alex, bo to jej cholerny obowiązek, bo dopóki Tanya nie da Arturowi zielonego światła (albo dopóki Artur sam nie da sobie zielonego światła, co jest o wiele bardziej prawdopodobne), ona tu dowodzi, i to jest Eames może tłumaczyć wszystko komuś, kto zna Artura dłużej niż niecałe pół roku w warunkach Końca Świata.

— Ach, um, ze zdjęcia? — Ariadne odpowiada pytaniem i układanka nagle nabiera sensu.

Alex kiwa głową, klepie Ariadne po plecach i idzie sprawdzić, za co Major zarobił kulkę. Jeśli po drodze wysyła Carlosa z kawą dla Ariadne i z poleceniem obserwowania Eamesa, naprawdę nikt nie powinien jej winić.

 

•

Ariadne przeprowadza się do kwatery, którą Alex dzieli z Clair jeszcze tego samego dnia. Eames próbuje protestować, ale Ariadne bezceremonialnie rzuca w niego jakąś cudem wygrzebaną skądś poduszką i każe mu się zamknąć, zanim zmieni zdanie.

Artur obserwuje wszystko ze swojego miejsca pod ścianą i to chyba pierwszy raz, kiedy Alex słyszy jego śmiech. Jak zahipnotyzowana obserwuje pojawiające się na jego policzkach dołeczki i nie po raz pierwszy żałuje, że nie miała okazji poznać go wcześniej, niż tamtej pamiętnej nocy w gruzach jednego z paryskich szpitali.

Eames przytula Ariadne i puszcza oko do Clair, zanim znika w kwaterze Artura i zamyka za sobą drzwi.

— Lubię go — oznajmia Perrin, szczerząc się głupio, kiedy wręcza Alex spis świeżo rozładowanej broni.

Alex, która w uszach nadal ma śmiech Artura i jego dołeczki przed oczami, nie potrafi się z nim nie zgodzić.

 

•

Następnego ranka Eames pożycza młotek od Clair i znajduje gdzieś zardzewiały, skrzywiony gwoźdź. Dziesięć minut i trzy bolące palce później na ścianie klitki, którą dzieli z Arturem, wisi Sisley.

— Chcę wiedzieć? — pyta Alex cicho, otwierając konserwę.

— Prezent ślubny — wyjaśnia Ariadne, ostrożnie odmierzając kawę. — Chyba nawet Eames do dzisiaj nie wie, jak właściwie Artur zdobył ten obraz.

— Ślubny? — Alex unosi brwi i uśmiecha się szeroko. No bo naprawdę, kto by pomyślał?

Ariadne kiwa głową, dokładnie taki sam uśmiech na jej twarzy, i dosypuje Arturowi pół łyżeczki kawy więcej niż powinna.

 

•

Pozornie nic się nie zmienia. Artur nadal jest dowódcą, Alex nadal jest szefem sztabu i jego zastępcą, i zarówno on, jak i Eames zawsze upewniają się, żeby włączać ją w każdą dyskusję. Jeśli mimo to Alex czuje się niedoświadczona i nie na miejscu, to naprawdę nie jest ich winą.

— Ty i Eames — zaczyna pewnej nocy, kiedy stoją razem z Arturem na dachu, dzieląc papierosa. — Służyliście razem?

— Można tak powiedzieć. — Artur kiwa powoli głową i Alex wie, że w jego słowach jest drugie dno, może i trzecie i czwarte, ale każdy z nich ma prawo do swoich sekretów. To nie tak, że mają one teraz jakiekolwiek znaczenie.

— Jak było? — pyta dalej i zamyka oczy. Zaciąga się, pozwala, żeby dym wypełnił jej płuca, żeby lekko zakręciło się jej w głowie. Dawno nie paliła, papierosy to towar deficytowy — jak wszystko teraz — ten jest nadprogramowy, znaleziony przypadkiem w szufladzie jakiegoś biurka.

— Um, skomplikowanie? Trochę jak teraz, wiesz, wojna i te sprawy. Tylko wtedy byliśmy w oddzielnych jednostkach. Później było dużo sekretów. No i to Eames był wyższy stopniem — odpowiada, uśmiechając się lekko, kiedy delikatnie wyjmuje papierosa spomiędzy jej palców.

I to, myśli Alex, jest najbardziej znacząca zmiana. Prywatne uśmiechy, które Artur i Eames dzielą, kiedy myślą, że nikt nie patrzy. Dołeczki w jego policzkach i jego śmiech wypełniający szare, betonowe ściany bunkra. Jego od czasu do czasu rozluźnione ramiona.

Sisley wiszący na zakrzywionym, zardzewiałym gwoździu w małej klitce, która kiedyś służyła za archiwum.


End file.
